


Housemates

by Cxnfusedkid



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Demon AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxnfusedkid/pseuds/Cxnfusedkid
Summary: After inheriting a house, Ryan finds himself with a strange housemate with a fondness for games.





	Housemates

All things considered, it shouldn't have been a huge surprise when I learned that there was something else living in the house with Buddy and I.  The place was practically the set of a horror movie, dark, creepy, and a pretty gruesome history. Might as well make an Amityville movie on it and call it good. Being a college student, with barely enough money to feed myself and my dog, when I inherited the place it was as much of a blessing as it was a curse. I would take what I could get at this point and just put up with whatever creepy nonsense takes place.

It wasn't even that bad, not at first anyways. The place gave me the creeps and I felt like I wasn't alone most of the time, but it wasn't too creepy. It was quiet, and it was nice. Most evenings like tonight were spent on a couch, studying while snuggled up with my dog as the TV drones on and on in the background. I hear the generic gameshow noises of Wheel of Fortune emanating from it as I do my work. Until I notice something else that doesn't sound quite right.

The sound of electronic gunfire echoes down faintly from the stairs. I look towards them in confusion...Did I leave my computer on?

I stand up hesitantly. I'd seen enough horror movies to know where this goes. Poltergeist had given me enough nightmares as a kid to have a strong feeling of hatred towards any malfunctioning electronics, or occasionally my own forgetfulness for leaving things on. I quietly make my way upstairs, cringing when they creak a bit around halfway up. I can only hope that it doesn't ruin any element of surprise I might need.

The gunfire continues and I let out an anxious breath as I reach the top of the stairs without any further noise on my part. Despite that, the videogame sounds abruptly die out as soon as I get near my doorway, and when I look inside I see my laptop open on my bed, my controller next to it, but no culprit in sight. My blood runs cold and I creep over hesitantly.

Upon further inspection, the laptop had a Call of Duty lobby pulled up, something I hadn't played in weeks. Even worse was that it wasn't logged in on my account. The name stares back at me, silly and mocking. Cartoonz.

I can't help the chills that go up my spine and I shut off the computer, before going downstairs once again. I slept on the couch that night.  

After that, it wasn't uncommon for me to hear the sounds of videogames, and it seemed that this Cartoonz was quite good. It almost became endearing, to a certain extent, instead of being a bad ghost and trying go kill me, it plays videogames. I can deal with this well enough.

Other than the videogames, everything remained quiet again for another few months. This time, I suppose it was probably my own fault.

I shut my front door with a quiet sigh and let my bag slip off of my shoulder to the floor. My head was throbbing with a dizzy ache, leaving me to abandon school early for the day. I wander towards the stairs and start my ascent, stumbling up them towards my room. It was only 1:30 and I was exhausted by the professors droning on and the constant incessant hum in my head. I nearly trip on the last stair but make it up alive thankfully, and I rub my eyes as I walk to my bedroom door. I pull my hands away from my face, and instantly notice that my room is not as empty as it should have been. The light is on, casting a soft yellow glow on the scene before me. A horned man sits on the bed, his hand paused where it had been midway through petting my dog, who lays with his head on the man's thigh, not looking alarmed in the slightest. He's settled on my bed with his back leaning against my headboard. His black eyes are wide and his expression is surprised and almost panicked for a moment, before he seems to relax a little. Without a word to me, He looks down at my dog. "Looks like my cue to go, Buddy," He says softly, before he's suddenly gone leaving both me and my dog to look around in confusion.

I almost find myself wanting to call out after him. Was it weird that I wasn't afraid of the fact that I just saw a fucking demon in my house. Maybe it was the way he was interacting with my dog, or just the way he seemed more freaked out about me walking in than I was. Was that Cartoonz?

After that I didn't see him again for quite a while, though I saw signs of his existence. Lights would be left on or turned off that I had nothing to do with, food would go missing, and Buddy always had fresh food and water even when I didn't have time to refill it right away. As eerie as it was at first, I actually grew to appreciate my new housemate. It made the place feel a lot less creepy and lonely, which was strange because you'd figure it would have the opposite effect. 

Slowly the man became braver and braver and I would catch brief glances of him, or I would feel his presence in the room with me. I began to make comments about what I was doing, or what I was watching sometimes, directed at him. He never responded and I was okay with that. Slowly the sound of his videogames grew to be my background noise instead of the TV in the evenings.

I quickly learned that shooting games were his favorite, in particular, Rainbow Six. Out of curiosity, one night I decide to bring my laptop downstairs, setting it on a little desk across the room from me with Rainbow Six pulled up, still logged in on Cartoonz's profile from last time. With that, I sit on my couch in my usual spot and start to do my homework in silence. 

The minutes tick by, and by the time thirty minutes pass I start to doubt he's going to take the bait. So I try a different method. "You know you don't have to be shy, right?" I ask the air. 

Silence.

"I'm not going to bother you, you can play the game. I'm just doing my homework. I don't mind. I think Buddy likes you, so he obviously won't." I smile at my textbook a little bit as I talk, not looking up. I can feel Buddy shift against my leg before I hear the sound of the desk chair being pulled out. 

I can't help but grin at that. "You are way better at R6 than I am. I'm jealous." I comment. When I hear nothing in return, I focus on my work, falling silent for a good thirty minutes.

I can feel my stomach rumble, reminding me of the fact that I've yet to eat dinner today. I almost stand up, omly to remember Cartoonz playing in the corner. I clear my throat softly. "Don't be alarmed, but I'm hungry. So I'm going to get up and go make some food. Feel free to keep playing. Or you can come chill with me in the kitchen if you want." I offer, standing up. 

I look over to him for the first time since he had started playing. His back is to me, and while he seems to tense slightly under my gaze, he makes no move to get up. With that I go to the kitchen and start to make some spaghetti for myself, pausing for a moment and adding enough pasta to the pot for two. I could at least be nice, it was clear that the guy liked food from the way mine tended to disappear. 

Twenty minutes later I emerge from the kitchen balancing two plates of spaghetti. "Hey, I made some extra food...I know you probably don't need it but I figured you might like some..."I offer timidly, looking at his back and waiting for some sort of response.

The man is quiet for a moment, and I almost don't expect a response. "No, I need food, just a different kind." The man's voice is deep and smooth and I raise an eyebrow at him curiously.

"What kind of food then?" I ask quietly, shifting a little.

He's quiet a moment before answering. "Human souls." He states, as if that isn't creepy as fuck. I can feel my eyes go wide and I'm not quite sure that I want to go over there and hand him the plate of spaghetti anymore. 

"...oh." Is all I can manage to say as I anxiously scoot back a little, trying to figure out if I was about to be thrown into a horror movie scenario. Cartoonz turns in his seat in order to look back at me, before he promptly bursts out laughing.

"Jesus Christ, Ryan. I was kidding, give me the damn spaghetti." He laughs, shaking his head at me like I'm ridiculous. I instantly let out a relived breath and step closer to hand him his plate. It takes me a minute to realize that he had said my name and I can't help but blush a little at that, my cheeks heating up just slightly. Not only is there a demon living in my house, but he knows my name. Not that I was keeping my name from him or hadn't introduced myself, it was just a little surprising that he remembered it. Not to mention the fact that I liked the sound of it when it was coming from his mouth...

Get ahold of yourself, Ry!

Cartoonz is smirking at me and I realize that I had just been standing there, starring at him like an idiot for a minute. His black eyes are sparkling with amusement as I clear my throat awkwardly and frantically hurry back to my place at the couch.

"This is really good. Thank you, Ryan." Cartoonz smirks at me and I feel my heart rate increase, just slightly.

I'm so fucked.

In the evenings, he messed around on my laptop while I studied until I decided to make dinner. We didn't talk a whole lot, sometimes not at all, but it was comfortable. I had learned that his name was Luke, along with a bunch of miscellaneous facts. Nothing really important as to why the hell he's in my house, or what the hell he actually is. It was just easier to assume he was a demon and get on with my life. It wasn't like I was just going to come out and ask him.

"You okay over there?" something snaps in front of my face and I stare at it blearily until my vision focuses and I realize that it's a hand. I look up and see Luke standing over me, a concerned frown on his lips. 

"I...yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just tired." I answer and rub at my eyes. "What's up?"

"I just noticed you haven't made dinner yet...why don't you go to bed, dude? You look like shit." Luke crosses his arms. The show of concern from the demon normally would have surprised me, but at the moment I was half asleep and far to hung over to care. I wasn't much of a party guy, but I had made an exception last night and am sure as hell living to regret it. 

I weakly shake my head a little bit. "I'm fine," I mumble. I wasn't. I felt sick and tired, and curling up in bed sounded like it would be amazing. I didn't want to give in though, I wanted to make it through the stream I was watching. A few friends I have went to the panel being streamed and they were going to try to ask some questions. If they got to, naturally I wanted to see it so I can fanboy a bit.

Luke clearly doesn't like the answer from the way he sighs, but he sits down on the arm of the couch and goes quiet, watching the stream with me for a bit. Or a while, I'm not sure, since I fell asleep probably not even five minutes later. 

The next time I come to, I'm curled up with my face pressed into the back cushion of the couch. The room is mostly dark with the exception of an electronic glow from the TV.  I let out a small, soft yawn and close my eyes again. I roll over tiredly, having no intention of getting up, even though I probably should getting up, even though I probably should. I stretch one arm put, before letting it flop off the side of the couch, only to open my eyes in alarm when I feel something warm against my skin. I can see the back of Luke's head inches away from my face, his head leaning back against the couch, my arm draped over his shoulder and down his chest.

My breath stirs his hair slightly and I remain frozen for a few moments before realizing he's asleep. Right as I start to make a move to pull my arm back, he shifts a little, and his hand reaches across and...grabs mine. He intertwines our fingers and I can feel my cheeks flush. 

What are we?


End file.
